Harry Potter and the Book of Gold
by JR2002
Summary: One of Harry's most exciting adventures. I may add rumers from HP fansites to make the story more interesting. First Chapter only
1. Dudley's Dilemma

Author's Note - Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all Harry Potter Characters are ( of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures. Only the ideas are mine. New characters may be entered at any time. The wording used by some of the characters in this story may not be suitable for younger readers. Thanks for your time, JR  
  
Chapter 1. Dudley's dilemma.  
Dudley Dursley, Now a highly overweight 15 year old, went into his bedroom ready to start playing with his brand new, state of the art drum kit that he had received for his birthday. Harry sat in his room; he had locked the door so that he could finish his potions homework in peace. He was just starting his second sheet of parchment when he heard a crash from the next room. "BOY" came his uncle's voice from the kitchen below "WHAT IN F***ING HELL HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME" Thump, thump, thump, He was coming up the stairs. Bang, he was at the door. "Answer me Boy", he said quietly "WHAT DID YOU DO"  
"Nothing" said Harry "The noise came from in there. Thump, Thump, Thump, He was walking across the landing.  
"Dudley son, did you make that noi... Oh my God, That cost over a two thousand pounds". Harry unlocked the door and walked along the landing to see exactly what Dudley had broken. When he poked his head round the door he had to stop himself from laughing, Dudley was lying on the floor with broken drums and sticks all round him. "Petunia" Called his uncle to his stuck up aunt "Get in the car, I'll explain on the way, Boy get to Mrs. Figgs, I'll phone her now"  
  
Next Chapter: The truth of Mrs. Figgs. 


	2. The truth of Mrs. Figgs

Chapter 2: The truth of Mrs. Figgs.  
As Harry left the house he heard his uncle tell Petunia "He wrecks everything, I just don't know what we are going to do"  
"Yes, but where are we going?" asked Petunia  
"We are going to that hospital round George Street, He needs professional help," Harry laughed when he heard this, his uncle glared at him. "Get to Mrs. Figgs, she's expecting you and don't listen to my private conversations, they're private".  
Harry walked past the line of houses until he came to Mrs. Figgs house. Her garden was neatly trimmed and flowers bloomed in the flower beds like a picture painted by one of the great artists. He knocked on the door and waited, it was a couple of seconds until he heard footsteps and the latch being opened.  
"Arh, Harry, It has been a while, I was afraid that the Dursleys had locked you up again." Harry looked at her; he had never mentioned his imprisonments in under the stairs or in his bedroom. He looked at her wondering.  
"How did you know about that? I never said anything" She looked at him sympathetically. "I know allot more about you than you would care to believe, but please I have a few questions to ask you before I answer your questions"  
"Go on" Said Harry,  
"How's your school going?"  
"My School, you mean St. Brut..."  
"No dear, Hogwarts, how's Hogwarts?" Mrs. Figgs had just said the last thing Harry would have believed. Someone, who lived near Harry new about Hogwarts, the Wizarding School Harry had been attending for the past for years. Harry didn't believe it; his ears must have been deceiving him. "Harry? What's wrong, you look like you've just seen a grim"  
"You know about my school? You know what I am?" Harry asked flabbergast.  
"Of cause dear, haven't you ever heard Dumbledore talk of me?" asked Mrs. Figgs. Now that she came to mention it he had heard Dumbledore talk of someone called Arabella Figgs, Harry had never asked Mrs. Figgs her first name.  
"Mrs. Figgs, is your first name Arabella?" Asked Harry, trying not to sound to rude.  
"Of cause it is Harry," said Mrs. Figgs "Haven't I ever told you before?"  
"No" said Harry "Sorry but are you a witch"   
"Yes dear. Arabella Figgs, Order of the Phoenix, your secret keeper" Harry looked at her. "Order of the Phoenix?" asked Harry "what's that?"  
"It is a group of famous witches and wizards including Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Severius Snape, Remus Lupin and I. There is also one member who I believe you haven't met yet and the is Mundungus Fletcher."  
Harry had heard this name before, "hadn't Fletcher had a run in with Mr. Weasley and the misuse of muggle artifacts office?"  
Mrs. Figgs looked at Harry "he was let off, it appeared that one Malfoy had planted it there for Weasley to find." At this she looked brighter "I will now call the Order of the Phoenix together once more. Vindo a mim a ordem do phoenix agora vem aqui." She chanted and the next second 5 wizards where sitting on Mrs. Figgs sofa.  
  
Next Chapter: The return of Padfoot and Mooney. 


End file.
